An electronic device typically includes a storage device to store data. The storage device can be a volatile memory device used to temporarily store various types of data, including user or application data, machine-readable instructions, and so forth. Alternatively, the storage device can be a persistent storage device such as a disk-based storage device or a non-volatile memory device. The data stored in a storage device can include sensitive or confidential data, such as security keys, user credentials, financial information, personal information, and so forth. If the electronic device is stolen or otherwise accessed in an unauthorized manner, a hacker may attempt to retrieve the content of the storage device to obtain sensitive or confidential information stored in the storage device.